


Charles' Wedding

by WaxRhapsodic



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, erik's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Erik needs a citizenship sponsor so he can try out for the Olympics Gymnastics Team! Fortunately his coach has a plan in mind!





	Charles' Wedding

Erik walked off the mat after finishing his routine, normally he’d simply stretch and restart, hoping to improve his time and flexibility but not today.

He only had one shot to make his dreams come true and he’d do anything to make that happen. Including  this.

That thought in mind bolstering his courage, he jogged over to Coach Howlett who was impatiently beckoning him over like a recalcitrant puppy.

“Yes coach?” he asked, sweating but not out of breath.

“Your appointments are arriving,” the burly Canadian grunted clapping him firmly on one shoulder. “We’ll go through ‘em together and see what’s what, alright?”

“Alright,” Erik agreed, trying not to sound too sullen, but it was hard. According to his mother it was his nature. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Howlett snorted at his tone, apparently he’d failed again. “Look on the bright side, Kid, this works out the Olympics is in the cards for you.”

Erik’s heart skipped a beat as he was reminded of his purpose here. He nodded grimly, “Yes coach.” He followed the shorter man into the lobby of the fitness center where the team trained.

Just before they got to the office Howlett turned to him with a strange look on his face. “This may seem weird kid, and normally it’s the opposite advice I’d ever give but…try not to smile too big or too often.”

Erik shot him a confused look. _What?_

Logan coughed out a laugh, “just trust me on this one alright?”

Erik shrugged and followed the man into the tiny managers office where his first appointment was waiting.

~~

 After three grueling interviews with two women and one man, they were no closer to reaching their goal.

“Is there any aspect of you that could be described as pleasant?” Logan asked with a pained sigh.

Erik scowled at him in response, he was here to win, not make friends.

Logan responded as though he’d answered out loud, “Cut me a break kid we’re asking a lot of these people and none of them are going to sign on to live with a damned psychopath!”

“I’m not a psychopath!” Erik shot back angrily.

“Then stop pretending to be one!” Logan yelled, exasperated.

”You’re the one who told me not to smile!”

“I stand by that! **That** will only make things worse!” he gestured towards Erik’s face with a grimace.

_What the hell was up with that?_

They both glanced up at a soft knock on the office door.

“Um, hello? Sorry, am I interrupting?” came a softly cultured British voice.

Logan’s face cleared quickly as he took in the small man’s appearance with an eager look in his eye.

“No no, of course not, Logan Howlett how can I help you?” he came from behind his desk and offered the newcomer a firm handshake, intentionally flexing his biceps to draw his attention.

Erik rolled his eyes, he wasn’t blind, the kid was cute but with that accent he’d be no help to his pressing situation. Would it kill coach to stay focused on the problem at hand? He wondered irritably.

The guy was short but well built, slender with a nice ass and a perfect set of DSL’s or _Dick Sucking Lips_ as his idiot teammate Alex had explained. Erik wasn’t blind, but he also wasn’t trying for UK citizenship so they needed to cut this short.

He cleared his throat loudly, cutting in on the blatant sexual display Logan was making of himself as he made a pitch about athletics training to the slender nerd standing in the doorway.

Coach shot him an enraged glare over his shoulder.

The guy cut in before they could start up again, “Thank you but no, I’m not interested in gymnastics training Mr. Howlett.”

“Please, call me Logan,” he ignored Erik’s muttered deprecation and eye roll.

“Ah, Logan. I’m here about the advertisement for a live in housekeeper?”

Logan’s face fell comically as he took in the printout the kid was holding. His disappointment was palpable, raising Erik’s spirits at the very least.

“I’m sorry kid, but strange as it seems. The job can only go to an American citizen preferably from birth…”

That was...unusual, but Charles could work with it. “I am a citizen I’ve just lived across the pond for most of my life and haven’t lost the accent I’m afraid,” he blushed becomingly.

“You’re American?” Erik asked disbelieving.

Charles turned bright blue eyes to him with a smile, “born and bred, my father transferred to a teaching position at Oxford when I was two and we lived there until…recently.”

Erik was reluctantly impressed but not entirely sold, “So why do you want to work as a housekeeper then?”

“Um, I need a place to stay,” he stuttered awkwardly.

“Why is that?” Erik asked harshly leaving Charles to look taken aback.

Logan cut in with a sharp look at Erik, “What this assh- young man means to ask is would you like to have a seat so we can discuss this further?” he concluded with a charming smile.

“Ah, sure…” Charles sank down into the nearest seat with a nervous glance towards the door.

Logan sent Erik a ‘don’t mess this up’ look and sank back down behind his desk.

“Charles, tell me about yourself.”

~~

Charles was nervous about this interview and was more than a little worried that he was going to be kidnapped and used as a sex slave.

Perhaps he’d been watching too much Vice.

But time was of the essence; he was being evicted and was out of options, he could learn to clean if it meant living inside for another few weeks or until he could figure out a more permanent solution.

He arrived at the gymnasium for the interview, hoping he wouldn’t be expected to clean and live in this massive facility, but if that was the case he’d have to make it work.

Charles made his way to the manager’s office by following the sounds of an irate exchange. He hesitated at the door and waited for a lull in the recriminations the two men were yelling at each other before announcing himself. “Um, hello? Sorry, am I interrupting?”

With the way the older guy was looking at him, sex slave wasn’t off the table and the younger guy was staring at his ass and being rude as hell.

Charles glanced back at the door before taking the proffered seat. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

“So you must be pretty desperate to still be here with Little Miss Sunshine.” Logan said gruffly with a hard gesture towards the young guy who was staring at Charles without blinking.

Charles broke eye contact with crazy/hot and looked back at the older man. Honesty had gotten him this far.

“Yes, I am.”

Logan cracked a wide smile, the hot redhead didn’t, though his mouth twitched before he seemed to stop himself.

The interview proceeded normally for a while, asking about Charles’ studies, plans for the future, and past work experience. He answered the questions as best he could and tried to be as engaging and charming as possible. It seemed to be working when Logan smiled at him and flipped his notebook closed, looking over to give angry eyes a meaningful look.

The redhead sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

This was weird. Charles was about to consider simply walking out and taking his chances on the street when Logan dropped the M bomb. He gaped for a moment, sure he had misheard.

“ _Marriage?_ You want me to _marry_ him? Why?”

“For legal reasons and monetary compensation. My charming young companion here needs a sponsor for citizenship in order to make the Olympic tryouts. This has to be kept quiet but we can make it worth your while if needed.”

Charles’ mind whirled at this information but only latched onto one salient point. “So I wouldn’t have to clean?”

Logan laughed at that while crazy eyes looked him over in pure disgust. “No, we can hire an actual housekeeper if need be. You two just need to live together and look enough like a couple to convince an interviewer. Living together for a few weeks should make that possible.”

Charles bit his lip knowing what Raven would say about this. Knowing she was probably right. But desperate times called for desperate measures. This was for her too. She’d understand in time.

“Um. How long would we need to be married?”

~~

“I’ll think about it.”

Erik was oddly disappointed by that answer. He didn’t care to explore the reasons why.

“I like him,” Howlett smirked.

“I noticed,” Erik snarked back.

“Don’t go getting jealous! I’m married not blind. If you’re going to be married to that guy you’re gonna have to get used to people looking.” he snorted then took on a thoughtful mien, “Of course a little bit of jealousy might sell this whole thing better.”

“He’s not coming back.” Erik said with stiff finality. They’d just have to figure something else out.

“I don’t know, I have a good feeling about this one.”

Erik didn’t. But then again, he rarely had good feelings about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based Muriels Wedding though I do imagine them falling in love and living happily ever after! ! I have no plans to continue this at this time but I might at some point in the future! Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! Comments are love! xx


End file.
